


Cave Me In

by sleepyhyo



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Food Kink, Hyojin having an internal battle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhyo/pseuds/sleepyhyo
Summary: Hyojin's way to be desired.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cave Me In

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this mess <3 (the other person is up to you but i originally meant to write minkyun in the original idea.) also didn't know what to tag it

Eyes roaming his body and touches that burned him to his core. That's what started it all. His lack of resistance completely complacent and acting unaware. Quickly those hands would go farther, those stares would see through him. He'd ask him if he wanted it and how could the answer be no. Allowing the other indulge in his body but he felt like the one who's guilty. Gluttony was so easy to adapt to even if your stomach turned you'd say "Just one more bite." Even if you felt the lingering pain afterwards, it'd go away right? So let's do it again. What made the things he did so enticing though and why did the other allow his head to get full of sweet thoughts? 'Touch me more,' 'Want me more,' he wanted to say. It was hard. It seemed unnatural maybe. Even if he got dirty he tried not to care. If it was him who was the weak one then it didn't matter. It felt so good in each moment. To open his mouth as fingers slid in against his tongue coated in sugary filth. And when they'd push too deep trying to reach too soon the hitch in his throat excited him. He'd gotten past the choking and would swallow down anything. Warm hands on his stomach keeping him pressed into his spot. Feeling and making it too obvious too real again aware of what he was doing. Being fed cakes and fruits or kissing away the candy in his mouth. Was he going to be the one eaten in the end? 'Kiss me please,' begging at the breaking point. Full still lips would touch his and chase the taste of him and what he had. It was gross and he liked it to be taken like he was the best meal someone had. Even with his face covered in white or cold fluid running down his body it didn't matter. It was too addictive, too much fun. Feed him more, make him eat until he burst. Hands bigger than his own would pull him open forcing it all down. How did it all start from the simplest things. A friendly gesture of 'Let me feed it to you,' or 'Open wide." He felt shame in those phrases now body growing heavier. In all the right places he was told. Delicate legs wrapped up fabric digging into them, legs trapped high. When heat buries inside him finally stirring him up telling him, 'You did well.' All the time it never failed to make him smile. 

Some people would call him gross except those words were all null and void. He was pretty, a delicacy even. Egoism not a thing he had but the words of his half had to be true. Pretty when ate from the palm or even the basics of a spoon. A delicacy when covered in foreign substances eyes covered unknowing to what's next. Shudders under roaming eyes and bites to his chest. 'Crave me more.' Gluttony was his misfortune anyone else would tell him. Gluttony was an asset he'd hear in rebuttal. So, he'd take whatever and lick his lips. Bright eyed all you can do is say thank you or ask for more. Rewards were plentiful and amazing. The sight of his stomach bulging from deep inside of him. Quivering when he was on his stomach ass in the air. His body the topic of meal instead. Head held tight while his face was fucked. It was like a treat they'd told him. Then it was one. 

Asking for it becomes easier it becomes natural. It becomes something you want all the time. They say things like sugar and caffeine is a drug too. Once you're hooked it can be near impossible for some to get over it. Hyojin didn't want to get over though. He wanted to fall more. His harmless enjoyment turned him into something else. It felt nice to him. Happiness and list leaked from him anyone could see it especially now. 'Hold me close,' would be whispered towards the end. Arms would bring him back down as he drifted into darkness. 'I have you.' His stomach can't help to react this time full of utter flies. And that was so sweet like syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot finish anything i write recently and it's making me ~sad~ so hear this is. inspired by me thinking about hyojin's eating habits a lot


End file.
